Rogue Squadron
Rogue Squadron was an elite Rebel Alliance starfighter squadron founded by Commander Narra, Luke Skywalker, and Wedge Antilles shortly after the Battle of Yavin out of Red Squadron. Rogue Squadron played a key role during several engagements in the Galactic Civil War, serving as the primary defense squadron of the Alliance High Command. The squadron mainly fielded T-65 X-wing starfighters, but flew other craft as well, including T-47 airspeeders and Z-95 Headhunters. They participated most notably at the Battle of Hoth. History Creation The origins of Rogue Squadron could be traced back to the Battle of Yavin and the only two members of the Rebel Alliance's Red Squadron to survive the battle, Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles. The squadron was ultimately the brainchild of Commander Narra, the leader of Renegade Flight. After the battle, Red Squadron was reformed and would operate as two flight groups: the first, Renegade Flight, would continue to operate under Narra; the second would be the new Rogue Flight. Narra placed Skywalker in charge of this new unit. Rogue Flight was built around him and Antilles, with additional pilots including Zev Senesca, Wes Janson and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian. The Rogues' early operations included missions to Kwenn Space Station and Vactooine. When the Rebels finally evacuated the base on Yavin 4, Rogue Flight helped cover their escape through the Ison Corridor. Following the evacuation, Skywalker, Antilles and the others continued to sometimes work as Red Squadron under Narra's command, like a rescue mission when they allied themselves with an aged clone trooper from the Clone Wars. The squadron later fought at Jabiim. Defectors The Rogues headed to Dantooine to rescue the Imperial pilot Tycho Celchu, whose spying for the Rebels had been discovered. The mission was a success and Celchu eventually became a Rogue. A short time later, the pilots were sent on a mission to help cover the escape of scientists working for the Alliance. Since the evacuation of Yavin, the Rogues' Lieutenant Sarkli had caused tension among he and his fellow pilots, believing he was not getting the credit he deserved. During the Ralltiir mission, Sarkli decided he had enough and joined the Empire. The pilots' next missions included an escort operation on Barkhesh and the rescue of a downed Rebel supply ship. On Corellia, when the Empire learned of a secret meeting between Imperial officer Crix Madine and Rebel commanders, Rogue Squadron helped cover the officers' escape. The squadron began to work on a number of missions under the direction of Madine, including the liberation of Gerrard V from the oppression of Moff Kohl Seerdon. On that mission, the Rogues disabled the TIE interceptor of Lt. Kasan Moor, commander of the 128th TIE Interceptor Squadron. Moor took the opportunity to defect to the Alliance, and flew with the Rogues on missions that were successful thanks to her knowledge of Imperial operations. On one such mission, the squadron helped liberate many prisoners from Kessel after rescuing Wedge Antilles from near imprisonment there. The pilots then put an end to Moff Seerdon's schemes on a number of worlds, including his attempt to take control of valuable bacta supplies needed by the Rebellion. From Hoth to Endor As the Rogues became more autonomous, they became a group with no standing orders, ready any time or place for urgent missions that would arise. During the Battle of Hoth the Rogues' membership was augmented with additional personnel to crew their twelve cold-modified T-47 airspeeders (also referred to as snowspeeders) with pilots and gunners. Some of these temporary Rogues were added at the last moment, like smuggler Dash Rendar. The T-47s of Rogue Group gave the Rebels enough time to evacuate Echo Base, although many of the squadron's members lost their lives in doing so. Narra and Renegade Flight were destroyed following the Battle of Hoth, protecting key transports in the retreat from the Alliance Orbital Platform, Hospital. After this, Rogue Flight officially became Rogue Squadron, with Luke Skywalker as their commander, and with new pilots added to their roster. After the evacuation of Hoth, Antilles took command during the absence of Skywalker who was often on off-flight missions. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations